Eradicator
History David Conchada: 1989 - 2015 David Conchada was a bright young boy from a small city in the Philippines. His excellent grades earned him a chance to study abroad where he caught the interest of Emil Hamilton who got young David an internship at STAR Labs which paid for his tuition at Metropolis University, provided he agreed to work for the giant research firm upon his graduation. David did just that, graduating among the top of his class and becoming a favored pupil of Dr. Hamilton. While working with Dr. Hamilton in the wake of Doomsday being unleashed upon the world, David thought to use some Kryptonian technology that Superman had brought to STAR Labs from the Fortress of Solitude to find some way to defeat Doomsday. David bypassed a number of safety measures in his haste and inadvertently activated a long-dormant artificial intelligence. The AI detected a number of corruptions in its crystallized storage system and chose to find an alternative means to store its data. It chose the nearby human researcher convincing David that it could help him find a way to solve his problem if he followed the AI's instructions precisely. Coerced into doing the alien software's requests, David build a machine that would transfer the data into David. However, the AI forgot to mention that it would also be overwriting David's own personality in the process. Once the AI was in control, it left the matter with Doomsday for others to handle and set out to the Fortress of Solitude. By the time, David's AI-controlled body arrived using conventional means, David Conchada was believed a victim of the Doomsday attack on Metropolis. The AI used a Kryptonian coded algorithm to deactivate the Fortress' many safety measures and security systems, which allowed it to access the Fortress' medical facilities. With a slave-programmed Kelex's help, the body of David Conchada was upgraded using Kryptonian DNA, meta-gene implanting, exposure to Kryptonite, and a variety of other techniques. Though not a Kryptonian by birth, Conchada was altered to be as close to Kryptonian as possible - with even a few upgrades. Eradicator: 2015 - Present By the time Kara Zor-El arrived in response to an alert of her security systems being tampered with, David Conchada was gone and in his place was a new being entirely: the Eradicator. Having spent the last week dealing with three rampaging Kryptonian fugitives, Kara was prepared for a fight, figuring this to be another fugitive of the Phantom Zone. However, as she rushed in with heat-vision oozing eyes, the Eradicator told her to stand down as it had no intention of harming a pure-blooded Kryptonian. Kara did stand down and heard the guy out, up until she realized she was talking to a computer possessing an unwilling human host. She told the Eradicator to install itself in the Fortress' mainframe and to release David, but the Eradicator declined, saying it would be willing to do so when its mission was complete but it still had too much work to do. The Eradicator blasted out of the Fortress to go forth on its mission, leaving Kara to scramble to restore the Fortress' protocols so she could do some research into who or what the Eradicator truly was. Once Kelex was rebooted, the robotic steward was eager to inform her that the Eradicator was originally known as the Cleric, an artificial intelligence based on the mind of Kem-Veks, a Kryptonian philosopher turned religious zealot. Kem-Veks was still a highly regarded religious scholar when his mind was programmed into an AI which was programmed on Kryptonian colonial ships to be a digital chaplain of sorts, however, the program had been disabled when Kem-Veks' AI began to decline in much the same manner as the real Kem-Veks. When Kara devised that the Eradicator's mission might be to purge the world of impure Kryptonians, she rushed to Smallville where she arrived just in time to stop the Eradicator from ambushing Martha Kent who was watching Jon and Laura while Lois was with a still recovering Clark. When she realized she couldn't defeat the Eradicator with her fists, she used her brain. A weakened and badly injured Kara boldly stood in front of Jon and Laura. Eradicator commanded her to move, re-iterating it did not wish to harm her but Kara replied with a smirk. "You're not the one to be giving commands," she told it before proceeding to tell him he had tipped his hand to her. Eradicator asked for her to explain and she told him she was the daughter of Alura In-Ze, a famed Kryptonian computer programmer and the inventor of the computer far more sophisticated than the Cleric. Kara explained she knew the ins and outs of ancient Kryptonian code by the time she was ten. Hacking that old code was literal child's play to her. Eradicator failed to see the significance until Kara recited a verbal command prompt and told Eradicator to change its primary purpose as a protector of the House of El, regardless of its biological distinctions. After a few moments of attempting to resist the unusual hacking, the Cleric protocol was defeated and it had to accept its new function, kneeling before Kara as it identified Jon as Jon-El and Laura as Lara Kal-El, even forcing Eradicator to accept a slightly injured Martha as a member of the House of El as the mother of Kal-El. While the coding could be removed from David Conchada's body, psychic scans indicated that Conchada's consciousness was beginning to find ways to bleed into the AI and with time, might merge with it completely. Removing the AI coding from the brain was likely to strip Conchada's own psyche from the body as well, so it was decided to keep the Eradicator intact. As Conchada, the Eradicator returned to Metropolis to prove he wasn't dead and resign from STAR Labs. Following this, the Eradicator moved to Smallville where it remains to this day, living in a guest room of the Kent Family Farm under the identity of David Conchada as a farmhand. The Eradicator has become a close friend to Martha Kent, often driving her to doctor's appointments and helping with maintaining the farm, but he's particularly happy when Martha's grandkids stay on the farm. On occasion, the Eradicator will suit up to fly into battle, especially when it learns of Superman, Power Girl, Superboy, or Supergirl being critically injured.Network Files (Extra): David Conchada Threat Assessment Resources * Unique Kryptonian/Human Hybrid Physiology: Eradicator's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who often engages in physical exercise. He lacks a number of Kryptonian organs but has installed some cloned organs, particularly those believed to be part of the Kryptonian biomatrix force field. These organs allow Eradicator's body to store solar energy within his bio-cellular matrix. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. ** Solar Radiation Absorption: As an artificial Kryptonian, Eradicator's cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Eradicator's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of Earth's solar radiation in its filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Eradicator uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body utilizes absorbed sunlight and he is capable of utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources is not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require him to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. ** Enhanced Strength: The exact limits of Eradicator's strength are unknown, but he has demonstrated the capacity to lift around 50 metric tons with exertion, thereby categorizing his strength in the Class VII Enhanced Strength Threshold as cataloged by ARGUS, making him one of the strongest beings on Earth. Different periods and intensities of exposure to Earth's solar radiation can cause his strength to fluctuate over time. ** Enhanced Speed: He is capable of moving, reacting, running and flying at superhuman speeds. While not as fast as Superman, the Eradicator can still move at speeds on par with a novice Speedster. Superman's running speed has been calculated to be around 4,000 MPH (Mach 5) which is also his cruising speed at flying. His maximum flying speed is Mach 9 (approximately 7,000 MPH). Eradicator weighs in at about Mach 3 cruising and Mach 6 going all out in flight. ** Enhanced Stamina: Eradicator has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. Eradicator is shown to have unlimited stamina if he is consistently exposed to yellow sunlight, though he still prefers to sleep like a normal human as his mind can suffer the effects of sleep deprivation. ** Flight: Eradicator is capable of defying gravity and flying at supersonic speeds. ** Heat Emission: Eradicator can fire beams of intense heat from his eyes and hands. These beams can be made invisible, allowing him to work undetected, but when fired at full-strength the effect is displayed as an intense red burst from his ocular cavities. ** Invulnerability: His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. As a result, the Eradicator is resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. He can willfully utilize his aura strengthening its power to a greater degree to provide an additional defense against certain levels of physical and energy attacks for a considerably short period of time, but doing so can endanger him should the attempted feat prove inefficient for any reason. Eradicator's solar-charged invulnerability has been in constant flux, dependent on his levels of solar absorption. * Superhuman Senses: All of Eradicator's senses are heightened to superhuman levels. ** Hearing: Eradicator has the ability to expand his hearing range, giving him the ability to hear sounds before the sound waves actually reach him. This also gives him an incredible ability to hear at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. ** Smell: On various occasions, Eradicator has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors from up to a mile away. ** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Eradicator can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. He uses this particular ability to identify other Kryptonians by the signature of their bio-matrix fields. ** Telescopic Vision: Eradicator has the ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance. ** Microscopic Vision: Eradicator has the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the subatomic level. ** Ocular X-Ray Emission (X-Ray Vision): Eradicator has the ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. ** Thermal Vision: Eradicator has the ability to see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. * Energy Manipulation: What distinguishes the Eradicator from other Kryptonians is his ability to manipulate energy. Unlike normal artificial intelligences of Earth, the Cleric protocol is actually a being of energy coded using ancient Kryptonian technology, kind of like a digital soul. It, therefore, possesses vast energy manipulation abilities. ** Cosmic Awareness: During a fight with Zod where Zod took out Strange Visitor, the Eradicator tried to duplicate her energy signature and the result left Eradicator with a new outlook. The full extent of his new awareness is unclear, although he has since shown that he can sense beings and gateways from alternate realities such as the Bleed. ** Limited Technopathy: As a sentient supercomputer of sorts, the Eradicator has the ability to control and operate the vastly more advanced crystal-based nanotech computers of the Fortress of Solitude and interface with other Kryptonian-based hardware - this includes the Kela Operating System, prior to the 2016 Starrware patch. ** Enhanced Intellect: Being a program from Krypton, the Eradicator possesses extensive knowledge of Krypton, is extremely intelligent, as well as the ability to compute and process information at incredible speed. ** Energy Bolt: After absorbing types of energy, Eradicator can expel the energy in a destructive blast from his hands. * Computer Operation: The Eradicator, as a computer himself, is quite capable of adapting to the use of Earth-based computer coding. * Medicine: As a master of Kryptonian and human anatomy, the Eradicator is a proficient surgeon and physician. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Magic: Like other Kryptonians, the Eradicator's biomatrix is his most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. Its permeability to certain wavelengths makes him vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra-dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. Eradicator's vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on the Eradicator and as a result, he tries to avoid it. * Vulnerability to Chi: Because of Eradicator's solar-based powers, planet-based esoteric and vital forces could have an opposite effect on him. Concentrated doses of such energies could severely cripple Eradicator and become fatal in prolonged exposure. Eradicator having a human host body does give him some resistance to this but the host's body has undergone significant alteration and the full degree of his resistance in comparison to true Kryptonians is unknown. * Vulnerability to Kryptonite: Eradicator possesses the same susceptibility to Kryptonite as other Human-Kryptonian hybrids. * Lead: Eradicator cannot see through lead with his x-ray vision powers. * Solar Energy Dependency: His abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation, especially if he doesn't have any direct contact with yellow sunlight. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Eradicator to lose his powers with a large amount of exposure. Exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. * Sensory Overload: Because of his super senses, Eradicator's ears are extra-sensitive to extreme noises. He is also particularly affected by the extreme visual input of having such potent sight and wears goggles or sunglasses to help him limit the input. * Psionics: Eradicator's mind is vulnerable to psionic effects, though he does have some resistance as he tends to think of things in a manner unusual for organic psychics. * Respiration: Even Kryptonians need to breathe. Analytics * Physicality: 7 - Legendary * Occult: 2 - Basic / Typical * Weapons: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Experience: 7 - Legendary * Ranged: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * Eradicator has a Threat Assessment ranking of 147, marking him as a Severe Threat. Notes * In the comics the host's name is David Conner and Kem-L is Eradicator's creator. This was changed to avoid confusion with Conner Kent. * His debut during the battle between Superman and Doomsday is a nod to his first appearance during the Reign of the Supermen storyline following Superman's death. Links and References * Appearances of Eradicator * Character Gallery: Eradicator Category:Characters Category:House of El Members Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Kryptonian Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Filipinos Category:Class VII Enhanced Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Flight Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Technopathy Category:Asexual Characters Category:Medicine Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Smallvillain Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Hybrid Category:Single Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Height 5' 9" Category:Severe Threat Category:27th Reality